grandfanchasefandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Grand Chase is practically a MMOSPG [Massive Multiplayer Online Story Playing Game] rather than a MMORPG Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, mainly because in each dungeon is a storyline including the Grand Chase characters. However, when NTreev advertises Grand Chase, they refer to it as an MMORPG. The Trial Forest dungeon has no story. After that dungeon, Elesis, Lire, and Arme are in about every storyline. They are first introduced at Trial Tower. The Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms, the biggest kingdoms on the Bermesiah Continent, coexisted in peace until their lands were slowly overcome by the evil Queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze. Kaze'aze managed to infiltrate the Kanavan Kingdom by murdering the Kanavan Queen's most loyal and trusted retainer, and then disguising herself as him. As a result, Kaze'aze was able to get close to the Queen and entice her with the ways of darkness. Kaze'aze blinded the Queen of Kanavan's eyes to truth and led her to wage a five-year war against the Serdin Kingdom. All of Bermesiah Continent was devastated; many heroes fell in battle, and even the Queen of Serdin sacrificed her life in hopes of ending the fighting. The death of the Queen of Serdin broke Kaze'aze's hold over the Queen of Kanavan, who, after finally regaining her senses, erupted with fury over Kaze'aze's treachery. Kaze'aze escaped before the Queen of Kanavan could execute her. This lead the Queen to dispatch Trackers to punish the Queen of Darkness. But after years of searching, she was nowhere to be found and the Queen's Trackers vanished as well; forcing the Queen of Kanavan to abandon her search. The Serdin Kingdom experienced a series of bizarre incidents related to Kaze'aze after the Five-Year War: these events revealed that Kaze'aze manipulated the Kanavan and Serdin Kingdoms into fighting each other. The newly appointed Queen of Serdin is now determined to prevent Kaze'aze from starting another war between the two kingdoms for the sake of the entire continent. The Queen of Serdin has prepared to confront Kaze'aze and counter her evil plans by organizing Grand Chase, an elite corps that will fight for all of Bermesiah. Ryan is introduced to the group at Elven Forest as a "wolf" who helps them beat the Troll. Ronan is introduced at Gorge of Oath, and he gives the group the "Holy Bless" advantage. He then leaves, saying he is headed for Gaikoz Castle. After defeating Gaikoz at Gaikoz's Castle, Ronan thanks the group and joins them on their journey. Lass is first introduced at Ellia Continent, where he disappears after the first room. At Kaze'aze's Castle, the players must fight Lass, and then Jin Kaze'aze. Lass is "freed" from Kaze'aze if beaten, and then joins the group, wanting to restore the evil deeds he has caused. Amy is introduced at the Temple of Cuatal, where she trips and falls after using Ditzy Rush. Elesis sees Amy as a weird pink-haired, pumpkin-faced monster, and charges. Lire thinks a similar thought, "She's prettier than me..." and then she orders the group to attack. Amy says something similar to, "Ouch, that hurts... they mistook her for a monster I don't have time for this!" She then uses Dance Fever and leaves. Jin is introduced at the Ruins of the Silver Knights, where he attacks Undead Fighters who try to attack Grand Chase. The Black Fairy Queen soon arrives, and Jin asks the Chase to stall her long enough to gather his chi to finish her off; however the Black Fairy Queen escapes. Jin then joins the Grand Chase. Sieghart is the 4th starting character. He is granted immortality by the Highlanders and supposedly is a 600 year old Bermesiahn hero. It is often speculated that Sieghart is one of Elesis' ancestors as he shares his name with her grandfather. Little is known about Sieghart as he is yet to be released on the North American servers. The Grand Chase group go through dungeons fighting bosses, who include Treant, Wendy, Orc Warrior (Boss), Harpy Queen, Orc Lord, Red Gorgos, Troll, Giant Drillmon, Elizabeth, Lich, Paradom, Gaikoz, Partusay, Kamiki, Basilisk, Gardosen, Kaze'aze, Cyclops, Giant Rock Golem, Dark Anmon, Octus, Lenasian, Samsara, Starkiln, a familiar, Mynos, and Starkiln, along with other antagonists, such as Stone Troll, Elena, Dark Troll, Dark Gorgos, Fire Golem, Vanessa, Ashtaroth, Guardian Ent, and the Black Fairy Queen Category:Story